Si on était ensemble
by Martelca
Summary: Une sorte de Death fic qui se fini bien, à vous de voir! KuroxFye, spoil du dernier chapitre 153. Fye qui trouve une solution... pour ne pas le perdre...


**Titre :** Si on était ensemble...

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Dislaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD ( Les méchantes! Faire souffrir Fye comme ça...)

**Genre :** Shonen-aï , Death fic. KuroxFye

_Une Death Fic, qui n'est pas totalement une Death fic à vous de voir! _ Elle ne finit pas mal...

_C'est la première fois que j'écris un OS sans que se soit un POV... J'espère que je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillée..._

_ Cette idée m'est venue lors d'un rêve que j'ai vraiment fait... et que je vous décris là..._

_Bonne lecutre, j'espère que vous allez aimer._

_Attention SPOILS des derniers chapp paru ! Donc du chap 152 ! _

* * *

**Si on était ensemble…**

_Jamais…  
Jamais !  
Jamais je n'ai souhaité qu'il vienne dans ce monde…  
Je ne l'ai jamais voulu !  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi la vie est si injuste ?...  
J'ai mal…  
Terriblement mal…  
Cela me déchire de l'intérieur…_

Un pays de glace, un pays qui nous ferrait frémir de froid, pour sa froideur et sa terreur…  
Un pays qui semble incontestablement magnifique, mais qui se cache, pour ne pas révéler sa vraie nature.  
La nature de celui d'un monstre, un monstre qui gouverne dans un pays qui se montre fabuleux dans ses décors pointu, si glacial...  
Un pays qui est devenu décombres, un monde qui s'écroule futilement. Une histoire qui s'efface…  
Celes, le monde de glace…  
Depuis son réveil, tout n'est qu'obscurité, le ciel est noir et si triste. Le tonnerre et la pluie sont là pour l'illustrer…  
Le cristal se détruit et se brise… comme l'a été pour plusieurs vie jusqu'à ce jour, un jour fatidique.  
Car pour ce jour, cela ne pouvait être que la fin… la fin d'un rêve.  
Leurs rêves, à ces deux hommes.  
Un souhait qu'ils gardaient au plus profond de leurs cœurs. Un souhait irréel.  
Un vœu, qui les mèneraient, en le connaissant, à leurs effondrements.  
Des cœurs qui se laissent souffrir, chacun de leurs coté, chacun pour soi, malheureusement.

_Il faut que je le retrouve !  
Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard  
Je ne veux pas !  
Je ne veux pas qu'il parte !  
Pas par ma faute !  
Non !  
J'ai pourtant tout fais…  
Pour que cella n'arrive pas._

Tout n'est que fatalité, comme l'avait dit cette sorcière. Tout est décidé à l'avance. Même si la princesse des plumes, fait tout pour le changer… dans le monde des rêves.  
Même la douleur, cette douleur, ce sang qui émane de lui était inéluctable… ce sang qui se vide de plus en plus … même pour lui… cela a toujours été pour ce magicien, même présentement.  
Le combat est sans relâche. Un homme contre un homme, deux hommes forts, deux combattants essayant d'abattre son adversaire.  
De la glace qui s'abat en plein le sol, contre un sabre qui s'échappe à reculons. Deux forces égales, qui ne l'étaient pas avant ce fameux jour.  
Le roi contre le ninja…  
Le venu du Japon l'avait souhaité, à cette sorcière, aller jusqu'à sacrifier ce qui lui était le plus précieux. Il ne pourra plus voir Tomoyo, ni Soma… ni son monde, plus rien, il a tout perdu. Un souhait pour égaler la force de ce détraqué.  
Tout en prenant le plus grand risque, celui de se faire tuer par « lui ».  
Cette personne pour qui il a tant donné, tout sacrifié. La personne qu'il veut rendre libre en dépits de sa vie, la sienne. Ne pensant qu'à « lui »…  
Kurogane savait très bien comment tout cela allait se finir… Il ne fait rien sans certitude, il a bien tout compris.  
Cela fait partie aussi de ça demande à la sorcière des dimensions. Il y tient à ce deuxième souhait… car ce souhait allait changer la vie du blond… ce blond qu'il aime tant… pour qui, il a tout sacrifié…  
Tout sacrifié, vraiment tout…

_Je ne vois que des décombres…  
Mais où sont-ils ?  
J'ai froid…  
Mon corps se gèle…  
J'ai du mal à avancer…  
Tout, ce glace…  
Ils ne sont pas loin.  
Je ne veux plus être seul.  
Kuro-chan…_

Ce magicien avait pourtant fait ce qu'il lui semblait être le plus protecteur, le plus juste.  
Mais il a échoué, tout était prévu, tout était écrit… il n'y avait plus rien à faire.  
Fye avait tout essayé devant la sorcière. Lui, lui qui ne voulait être proche de personne, lui, le maudit. Un maudit malgré lui…  
Il a tellement peur, peur de tuer les personnes qui lui sont chère, à cause de sa malédiction… D'assassiner des individus qui sont plus fort que lui-même… il voudrait tellement être le plus puissant sur terre, mais cela est difficile à détenir.  
Et sa deuxième malédiction….  
Celle que personne ne connaissait. Une malédiction, qui est un pacte entre deux personnes.  
Un pacte infranchissable… obligatoire. Un contrat que le magicien n'avait pu y échapper.  
Il n'avait pas le choix contre cet homme qu'il considérait comme un père dans le passé, qu'il essaye de fuir. Un père qui l'a trahi. Cela fait mal… d'être trahi par quelqu'un qui vous a élevé… une blessure qui ne peut pas s'éloigner du cœur.

« Si tu es proches de quelqu'un, plus que moi, je le tuerais »

Une autre malédiction, si le magicien est proche de quelqu'un, il sera tué par le roi des terres glacées.  
Il était qu'un enfant… il ne pouvait pas y échapper.  
Et maintenant, en ce jour, la malédiction c'est activé. Dès qu'Ashura-ô et Kurogane se sont rencontré.  
Rien ne pouvait être changé. Comme l'avait dit la reine des dimensions, qui croit en ses rêves, d'un avenir meilleur…  
Même, si le magicien à tout fait pour se séparer du dit ninja, pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais. C'était inévitable… il s'est rapproché énormément du brun, ce brun qui ne le laissait jamais mourir en paix…  
Mais, pouvons nous oublier les sentiments qu'on a envers une personne ? Non. En tout cas, pas ainsi. Le magicien le savait très bien pourtant, mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Un sentiment relativement humain.

_Du sang…  
Du sang jaillit au sol.  
A qui est ce sang ?  
Non…  
Pas de lui…  
S'il vous plait, non.  
Je tremble.  
Je ne vois que des débris et du sang.  
Faites qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.  
Et puis,  
Ma main, pourquoi tremble t'elle ? _

Un magicien qui cherche toujours, alors que le combat vient de s'achever, enfin.  
Un magicien qui se trouve dans un terrain entièrement anéanti par la magie, de gros blocs pointus de glasses fusent le sol… ainsi qu'une énorme quantité du sang.  
Ce magicien qui s'était forcé à revenir à Celes pour le bien être de la princesse, retrouve aussi non loin de lui, un sabre noyé dans ce liquide sanguinaire… celui de Kurogane sans aucun doute.  
Fye se mets à trembler de tous ses membres en voyant ce sang, ne pouvant plus rien concevoir, plusieurs choses effroyables aussi une que les autres, se mettent à se défiler dans sa tête en imaginant le pire.  
Il est trop tard pour rénover les choses prévues maintenant, tout avait été déterminé dans les moindres détails, on ne peut plus retourner en arrière.  
Le dit ninja avait souhaité d'avoir la force nécessaire pour venir à bout du roi des glaces, et en l'obtenant, il savait parfaitement comment cette histoire allait se finir, tout en sachant qu'il « lui » ferait incontestablement souffrir.  
Cependant, le brun tenait à son deuxième souhait, qu'il ne regrette absolument pas de l'avoir souhaité… surtout celui-ci. Kurogane n'a pas peur de ce qui va lui arriver dans les minutes qui vont suivre, bien au contraire…  
Une malédiction, celle d'arracher la vie à une personne plus fort que soi.  
Fye se sent de plus en plus mal, son corps n'a plus l'air de vouloir réagir de sa propre volonté, comme manipulé par une plus grande puissance…  
Il ne peut rien contre cette malchance…Il ne peut pas y échapper.  
Sa main le démange.  
Elle ne se contrôle plus.  
C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il prend inconsciemment le sabre.  
Il ne comprend pas ce geste.  
Le sabre de cette personne qu'il a voulu tant protégé.  
Il est trop tard.  
Trop tard…

_ Je me sens bizarre…  
Que se passe-t-il ?  
Pourquoi ne puis-je pas lacher ce sabre ?  
Où est-il ?  
Où est-il…_

Revenant un peu à la réalité, le magicien discerne un corps étendu au sol, en plein milieu de lances de glaces. Celui du grand roi, Ashura-ô. Un corps inerte, un corps mort, un corps ensanglanté qui a perdu sa tête. Un horrible spectacle, ce qui trouble la vue du magicien. Il aura l'enterrement digne d'un roi…  
Là n'était pas le plus urgent, il fallait qu'il retrouve Kurogane, celui dont il a voulu s'éloigné, pour esquiver tout ça…  
Et cette main qui ne veut toujours pas lacher cette arme tranchante. Le blond ne cesse de l'observer avec grand intérêt, se demandant pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser…  
En ce moment de réflexion intense, l'homme qu'il cherchait depuis un long moment déjà, qui semblait être une éternité, apparaît un peu éloigné de lui et il est en très piteuse état.  
Le brun a un visage exprimant une vigoureuse fatigue, à bout de souffle. Ses habits, eux, sont déchirés en miettes laissant apparaître de fortes blessures encore sanglantes… mais son visage montre, hormis ses gros détails, un petit sourire, petit… mais tout de même là. Un sourire qui commente son bonheur de voir un Fye en vie, sans blessure… pour le moment… malheureusement… Car Kurogane, seul, sait ce qui allait se passer à l'instant… hormis Yuko, cet abominable Fei Wong et encore son frère Clowride.  
La pluie ne cesse de tomber, pour que ce jour soit mémorable.  
Fye heureux de le voir en vie le regarde, le ninja s'avance, boitant. Le magicien aurait bien voulu courir à sa rencontre afin de le serrer dans ses bras…  
Malheureusement, ceci ne pourra pas se réaliser.

_Je ne peux plus bouger.  
Mon bras…  
Mes jambes…  
Oh non !!_

Le blond a comprit.  
Compris ce qui allait suivre.  
D'ailleurs, cela a été fait en une fraction de secondes.  
Ceci ne pouvait pas être évité.  
Le ninja s'agenouille au sol, gardant avec lui un sabre planté dans la poitrine, pas loin du cœur, son propre sabre…  
Tandis que le magicien, lui, est complètement interloqué, figé, ne comprenant absolument pas comment cela a pu se produire. Choqué.  
Ses yeux qui virent au rouge, des yeux larmoyant, qui se couvre d'un liquide transparent. Un corps qui ne peut plus se tenir debout et qui se laisse tomber et qui s'effondre dans les larmes… Regardant le sol, ne pouvant pas y croire, ne pouvant plus bouger.  
Kurogane enlève doucement la main tremblante de Fye de l'épée et il se retire l'arme meurtrière qui ne manque pas de retirer une énorme quantité de sang avec elle.  
Un brun qui grogne sur la douleur, mais qui n'en veut pas au blond, alors que lui, si… fortement.

_-Kurogane…non… ce n'est pas vrai… je… ce n'est pas possible…_

Le magicien n'arrive plus à parler, les mots n'arrivent pas à s'échapper de sa bouche, alors que les larmes se faufile bien à travers de son œil. Paralysé. Des membres qui tremblant vigoureusement.  
Il n'arrive vraiment pas à y croire qu'il est fait cet acte inimaginable, de plus, il n'est plus apte à pouvoir penser.  
Tout ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était…  
Une main rassurante se pose sur son doux visage noyé par les sanglots.

_-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Fye… cela devait arriver. Ne pleure pas, Fye… _

Sa voix, au ninja, est grelottante par le froid et la douleur, surtout la douleur de voir son compagnon de voyage, même s'il le considérait plus que cela, souffrir devant lui.  
Son sourire est toujours affiché sur ses lèvres, par contre son sang coule toujours à flot et il sent sa vie quitter peu à peu…

_-Ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça ! Je refuse ! Tu... tu ne peux pas mourir ! Non !... NON ! _

Il avait déjà tué la princesse des plumes, il y a une semaine… qui était pour lui, la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et maintenant… Kurogane, la personne avait qu'il avait tellement rêvé de finir sa vie à ses cotés.  
Est-il venu au monde pour détruire ces personnes qui lui sont si précieuse ?  
Pour le plan de Fei Wong, oui.  
Tout avait été prévu depuis le début, même avant leur rencontre.  
C'est bien pour cela que le magicien n'a jamais tenu à sa vie. Qui, voudrait vivre en sachant avoir une telle existence ? Personne.  
Fye est fou de rage, en grosses larmes. Il ne veut pas que la seule personne précieuse qui lui reste, s'en aille, certainement pas par sa faute.

_-Tu n'auras plus à revivre tout ça… c'est fini, tu es libres… c'est ce qui comptes le plus pour moi… _

De sang dégouline dorénavant de sa bouche. Sa voix se fait de plus en plus muette, il faiblit rapidement. La main qui est sur le visage du blond se retire, n'arrivant plus à garder son bras tendu, mais une main prise par celles du blond qui la porte à son cœur, entièrement perdu…  
Le ninja décide alors de continuer ce qu'il avait à lui dire, autant qu'il sache la vérité…  
Kurogane a toujours été quelqu'un de franc, et il connaissait aussi, depuis déjà un long moment, sa mission dans le piège de ce manipulateur qui a anéanti leurs vies. C'était… de protéger le blond… pour en finir jusqu'ici. Fei Wong savait depuis le début que Kurogane ne laisserait jamais Fye se laisser mourir, ce qui a été le cas, il a eu raison.

_-J'ai fait un souhait… souhait… celui de démolir ce sale type__… et mon deuxième… lorsque je serais mort… toi, Fye… tu seras libéré de ta malédiction… afin de vivre librement… _

_-Pourquoi ?!?! Pourquoi ?!?!... Ne me laisse pas seul ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes !! Ne part pas Kuro-chan !... _

Le magicien craque, comprenant que c'est vraiment la fin, la fin de leurs rêves. Comprenant que la vie de la personne qu'il a toujours aimé secrètement, allait s'envoler.  
Il n'avait rien à faire de sa malédiction à ce moment là, c'est un Kurogane en vie qu'il veut ! Pas un Kurogane mort par sa faute !  
Le blond n'arrête pas de pleurer, de lourdes, grosses, larmes… tandis que le brun se force à parler…  
Si seulement la vie n'était pas aussi injuste…

_-S'il te plait… ne te sens pas responsable… et ne gâche pas mon souhait… je veux que tu vives… promet le moi, Fye… ne la gâche pas… s'il te plait… _

_-Pourquoi ? Kurogane… pourquoi ?... _

_-Parce que je… _

Une phrase qui ne pu se terminer.  
Une phrase qui voulait révéler ses sentiments.  
Une phrase tant attendue…  
Juste deux mots qui ne pouvaient plus être prononcer.  
Sa vie s'est éteinte.  
Les yeux clos, il ne respire plus, il est immobile.  
Mort.

_-Non… non…NON !!!!!!!! _

Le magicien le prend soudainement dans ses bras, ne voulant pas croire que l'âme du brun c'était dissipée…  
Ses larmes se multiplient… ne cessant de répéter le nom du brun, comme pour le faire revenir.  
Fye aurait tellement voulu avoir la puissance de le ramener à la vie. Mais cela serait une force totalement impossible, inconcevable.  
Lui promettre de ne pas gaspiller son souhait, vivre…  
Pourtant le magicien a envie d'en finir avec sa vie et rejoindre le ninja.  
Comment vivre, pour rester définitivement seul ? Il est dur…  
Mais son Kurogane avait fait cela pour lui.  
Pourquoi Fye, Kurogane valait plus que toutes les malédictions de l'univers.  
Il avait été un des seuls, un des rares, à l'avoir compris… protégé… et aimé.  
Le magicien voudrait tellement être à la place du brun, ce brun qu'il serre si fort dans ses bras.

**--..-****- **Rien n'est dût au hasard, tout n'est que fatalité. ** --.****.--.**

* * *

**  
_Non !  
Que je me réveille !!  
Réveillez moi !!  
Je n'y arrive pas !  
S'il vous plait…  
Je ne supporte plus !_**

**Ça demande a été exaucé.  
Il ouvre fortement son dernier œil valide. Encore sur le choc.  
Il sent un léger poids sur son ventre, celui d'une boule de poil blanche qui semble être en larmes.  
Mais le magicien ne quitte pas son regard du plafond, encore dans le choc. Restant figé.  
Ne voyant que du sang, du sang de partout, le sang était gravé dans son champ de vision.**

**  
_-Fye ! On est là, Fye ! Mokona a eu si peur ! Fye a dût faire un terrible cauchemard !_**

**  
Le Fye ne l'écoutait même plus restant encore dans son trouble, n'arrivant pas à se calmer.  
Mais délicatement… il sentit une forte douleur à sa joue. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé en plein visage.  
Ce qui avait été effectivement le cas.  
Le magicien porte doucement sa main sur sa joue endolorie. Et porte dorénavant son regard à se qui se trouve à ses cotés.  
C'était lui.  
Il était là, en vie.  
Assis au coté du blond sur le lit, affichant une expression assez affligé.  
Les larmes de Fye refont leurs apparitions… soulagé… si soulagé…  
Le brun avait tout fait pour le calmer durant son sommeil, voyant que cela allait trop loin, il l'avait giflé pour le réveiller… pour le libérer de son sommeil agité. Il est tellement rassuré maintenant…  
Le blond s'en réfléchir se jette sur Kurogane qui le sert contre lui, afin de le consoler ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était arrivé mais voulant absolument le réconforter de sa présence.  
Fye qui pleure contre le torse du ninja… mais qui a toujours peur.  
Peur que ce maudit rêve se réalise.  
Il donnerait vraiment tout pour que cela n'arrive jamais.  
Tout ! Il ne laisserait jamais une telle chose arriver ! **

**_-Ne me laisse pas seul… Kuro-chan…, murmure le magicien doucement sous le regard surpris du ninja. S'il te plait… _**

** Cette fois-ci le magicien a admis la solution.  
Ce rêve lui avait fait comprendre certaine chose.  
Que rester dans le silence ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.  
Seul… seul rien ne pourra se réaliser.  
Peut-être que, dans son rêve, si Kurogane était au courant de ses secrets, de sa vie… tout cela se serait passé autrement, n'est-ce pas ?  
Et qu'ensemble ils auraient pu tout affronter, ensemble…  
Il ne lui reste qu'une chose à faire, prévenir Kurogane, lui dire la vérité avant que tout ne dégénère.  
Tout lui dire…  
Peut-être qu'ils pourront avoir la chance d'être ensemble comme ça …Fye l'espère tellement… **

**_-Je suis là… Fye_**

**--..-****- ****Le futur n'est pas encore décidé…**** --.****.--.**

Fin

* * *

_Voila n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez sur le coeur! xD _

_Je ne pouvais pas le tuer! En écrivant la fic je me dégoutais en même temps de lui faire ça... et je veux tellement les voirs ensemble TToTT... _

_ Mais bon si on voit bien le logique des clamps... SeishiroxSubaru, FumaxKamui, AshuraxYasha, Ashura-ô/Taïshaku, ils se sont tous entretuer... j'espère que cela ne sera pas le cas dans TRC TToTT!!! Je garde espoir! TToTT _

_Clamp nous démoralise maintenant lol _

_Rewiews ?  
_


End file.
